


Not Leaving

by Mari_Lace



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Vincent is leaving with Ada after everything, What if?, just love each other and be happy thank you, tree - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Lace/pseuds/Mari_Lace
Summary: What if Vincent gave a shot to a normal life with Ada?"The following moment he jumped off the sofa, leaping towards her just in time for her to fall right into his arms. He’d seen her leaning to the tree and losing balance, slipping backwards. He didn’t dare thinking about the consequences that fall would’ve meant for that fragile body."Please have mercy, English isn't my first language.
Relationships: Vincent Nightray/Ada Vessalius
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Not Leaving

**_ Not Leaving _ **

Vincent was lying on the sofa in a pretty bad mood. He didn’t love Christmas – of course! –, yet Ada had insisted to decorate the house, tree included, “because it’s fun and to let you taste a bit of normality, Vincent-sama!”. He had stubbornly refused to contribute, but she – she was so… hard to read – didn’t let this stop her. From his position Vincent had been able to watch her fumble around the tree all morning. Now she was almost finished, balls and a few plushes filled every branch. The tree topper was the last thing to use; Ada was fixing the ladder she needed to reach the top.

Lying idle, he watched her climbing, the topper in one hand – he wondered what she’d be willing to do after that.

The following moment he jumped off the sofa, leaping towards her just in time for her to fall right into his arms. He’d seen her leaning to the tree and losing balance, slipping backwards. _He didn’t dare thinking about the consequences that fall would’ve meant for that fragile body._

“I knew that was a bad idea!” he disclosed angrily – was that worry?

“I’m sorry” Ada whispered, shily facing his glare. “Thank you for grabbing me” she added soon after, her words followed by her most beautiful smile.

Vincent looked at her, staggered. She’d just risked _dying_ , or to be seriously hurt at the very least, yet she stood there smiling as if the best thing in the world had just happened to her! He didn’t understand her, she was always so absurd, so – so _beautiful_. He blushed hard, shooing away that treacherous thought. He didn’t answer, putting her on the sofa. “Stay there” he ordered, his rage fading way too fast.

“But”, she began – Vincent followed her gaze, focused on her right hand.  He frowned realizing it was still tightened around the decoration: _she hadn’t let go even as she was falling._

He snorted in disbelief. Did she really cared that much about that silly habit?

_ Ada was crying, a burning resolution litting her face up. _

_ “I’ll show you all kind of delights that you have yet to experience! I’ll make you feel glad you were born!” _

Vincent shook his head, driving the memory away. That promise marked both their life – he still wasn’t sure it hadn’t been a mistake. He glared back to the young woman: she kept looking at him, hope filling her eyes.

Mechanically, he stretched his hand towards the topper.

She didn’t hesitate.  Her blind trust in him _despite his past_ never ceased to catch him off-guard. Ada Vessalius was a foolish girl – _a foolish girl who trusted him_.

Maybe that’s why he reached the tree, avoiding the ladder – _potential firewood_ – and put the star-shaped decoration on top. He didn’t turn immediately, sure that her so pure, honest and loving smile which always shocked him would be waiting.

He turned slowly at last, thinking about the woman who chose to stay by his side, saving and ruining him at the same time.

“Isn’t it so beautiful?”  Ada asked, her face bright with joy, hinting at the now completed tree.

Vincent left himself fall beside her and nodded, resigned – _maybe it really wasn’t that bad._

__

“Any ornament you’d like?”

Vincent denied, swallowing his first thought.

_ Mistletoe. _


End file.
